J,J,&N
by jiselaloop02
Summary: Fan Story(3rd book, but fan-made), to YackAttack's -J. With Patricia pregnant, Joy, Jerome, and Nina still dead, Peddie, Millow(Mick and Willow, read YackAttack's -J series before reading), Pifie, and Mabian all going to Pinewoods U., what could go wrong? Everything. When Eddie and Fabian get a message, signed J,J,&N, a whole new game or life, death, love, and betrayal plays out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I really want to a fanfiction on a fanfiction. This is what I thought would happen if a 3****rd**** book to the story –J by YackAttack. Please read –J, S.O.S., and the Devil Within. Please review! This is the prologue, so it's short, but new chapters will come up depending on how many reviews I get!**

* * *

It couldn't be better for Patricia, Eddie, Willow, Mara, Mick, Fabian, Piper and Alfie. They were all having a little get-together in Willow and Mara's dorm on the Pinewoods University campus. Amber and KT were off in China, but every Friday night the 8 would hang out, talk, laugh, play games, and have a few cocktails. Patricia wouldn't drink, because she was pregnant 7 months with a little girl, and 8 were currently discussing the possible names.

"I like Skylar." Eddie said, sitting in the circle the 8 made, his arm around his fiancée.

"But I like Kate." Patricia retorted.

"And Willow and I think it should be Melanie!" Piper said, gesturing to Willow, who was now her best friend after they had gotten over the whole Alfie thing.

"Alexa is the best name." Mick said.

"And Kate should be the middle name." Alfie said looking at Patricia.

"What do you think Mara?" Eddie asked.

"Well, there are 4 names you guys are deciding on, let's make it to two. How about we vote between Melanie Skylar and Alexa Kate? Those first and middle names go good together." Mara suggested.

Patricia thought about this. Melanie Skylar Miller. Alexa Kate Miller. Melanie Miller. Alexa Miller. _Melanie Miller_. Melanie Miller. It just sounded right.

Eddie also thought about this. The name Alexa Miller just sounded cool.

"Okay." Patricia said, taking the sticky notes from Willow's desk and picking out 8 and handing them to her friends. She also took a pen and wrote _Melanie Skylar Miller _on it. Once they all wrote a name on their note, folded it up and gave it Mara, who would count the votes, Mara started opening them.(Random order)

**-Melanie Skylar Miller**

**-Alexa Kate**

**-Melanie Kate**

**-Melanie Kate**

**-Melanie Kate **

**-Alexa Kate**

**-Don't ask me!**

**-Melanie Skylar**

"Um, Melanie Kate won, that wasn't an option, but do you like it better?" Mara asked.

"I love it!" Patricia said.

"It's perfect." Eddie said, kissing the mother of his child.

* * *

Eddie and Fabian walked into the dorm room they shared. Their jaws dropped when they saw what was written on the window. It couldn't be true. It was over, done, Jerome was dead, Nina was dead, _Joy had been dead._ But no, written on their window was a note from something that just wasn't possible. Not at all.

**You though you could get away. You've sealed your own fate. You thought the game was over, it's just beginning for those bitches. And not to mention their boyfriends, one's fiancée, and the little bun in the oven. Wink wink;)**

** -J,J,&N**

The two boys knew exactly what J,J,&N stood for. Joy, Jerome and Nina. The dead ones.

* * *

**Ooh…. Could Joy, Jerome and Nina be alive? Or could they be contacting from beyond the grave? A little bit of Ravenswood in this too, with some supernatural stuff happening, BUT, it might not be the things you're expecting…..**

**Also, since I could never ship Peddie as much as YackAttack(insert fangirl here) does, it won't as Peddie centered, but a lot of stuff will happen with Peddie and Melanie. **

**Also, next chapter will contain a lot of questions!**

**-Mabian moments**

**-Pifie problems**

**-Millow maybe going too far**

**-Peddie pregnancy updates**

**-Eddie shakin' in his boots.**

**-Fabian flashbacks**

**-and much more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie felt as if his whole world was going down in flames. It was near campus curfew, but he had to show the other. He dialed Patricia on speed dial. She was number 1.

"Hey." She said over the phone line.

"Yacker, I need you to bring Mara, Willow, and Piper over here NOW." He said urgently. By this Fabian had already gotten Mick and Alfie into the room. Within 3 minutes the girls came

"Why are we over here Weasel?" Patricia said in her annoyed tone.

"Look at window." Eddie said bluntly.

"Why do we need to look at th—" Patricia started to say, but stopped dead in her tracks as she read the note.

"Eddie," Her voice cracked, "w-w-what d-does th-th-this me-me-mean?"

"It means our little friends aren't done with us yet." Alfie said with a little irritation in his voice.

* * *

The next morning Patricia woke up to think _Oh gee, J is back with some new friends._ But J wasn't back. J was Jerome, who was dead. Nina, Jerome, and Joy were dead, but still contacting them? The game was getting from dangerous to weird. And Patricia wasn't going to let anything happen to Melanie. She couldn't get involved, not with Melanie, she wouldn't, she refused.

Classes that day were awkward. Every one of the 8 kept giving worried looks to each other. Finally it was lunch, but Mara decided to skip. Fabian went out looking for his girlfriend.

"Mara, you out here? Why did you skip lunch?" Fabian asked while searching around the fountain that was outside of the campus building, a few yards away from the woods. Fabian heard sobbing, he walked to the other side of the fountain to see Mara sobbing there.

"Mara, what's wrong?'' Fabian asked in his sweet voice.

"I'm scared. I don't want this to happen again, something is going to happen, I just know it!" Mara said between sobs. Fabian hugged her tight.

"Mara, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not like I did with Nina, I'm not letting it happen." He said and kissed her cheek. Mara pulled away from his hug and kissed him passionately. Fabian kissed back, so happy he had her. That's when they felt themselves pushed into the fountain. They saw Mick and Willow had pushed them in.

"Why'd you do that!" Mara shouted.

"Because you having a little too much fun. Fabian better watch where his hands land!" Willow said. Fabian splashed her with some water from the fountain, and Mara pulled Mick in. Soon they were all soaked, and laughing, hoping this moment would never end.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia were eating lunch, but there was silence between the two. Patricia had been thinking, and decided to speak up.

"I really think we should just ignore J,J,&N. I'm not taking and putting _people_ in danger." She said. Eddie knew that by _people_ she meant Melanie.

"But I think we should dig it up, solve it, and put it to rest, Patricia! If we don't find a way to get rid of this for good, it will keep coming back! I don't want to have this to deal with my whole life! I don't want it hurting my friends and family!" he said. Patricia knew he was serious by the tone of his voice and the fact he called her Patricia and not Yacker. The two were on opposite sides, and decided to go to Piper and Alfie for answers.

"So? What should we do?" Eddie asked after Patricia and him explained their dilemma.

"You should fight back! Make Nina, Jerome, and Joy pay for all this damn trouble! Put an end to it, goddammit!" Patricia's jaw dropped. She's never heard her sister even talk like that.

"No! We're putting people in danger! This is not safe! We don't even know what we're dealing with!" Alfie exclaimed. All of them were at a disagreement. They went off to Mick, Willow, Fabian, and Mara and asked them. After that…well, two sides were made. Eddie, Piper, Mick, and Fabian wanted to fight back, but Patricia, Alfie, Willow and Mara wanted to ignore it and carry on with their lives.

* * *

Eddie, Mick, Piper, and Fabian were taking a big risk. They knew that. But they weren't going to let the dead ruin their lives.

Piper had seen this on TV, so why wouldn't it work, right? She set up a little white board on her table, and wrote _yes_ and _no _on the opposite ends of the board. She took the lid from her bracelet container, and put it in the middle of the board. Fabian turned off the lights and Mick and Eddie lit the candles. They were ready to talk to the dead. The 4 put their hands on the lid and waited for a minute.

"Is there a spirit with us tonight?" Piper asked looking up as if she would see something. The contents of Piper's desk were thrown onto the floor making a crash, but none of college students had moved. The lid glided itself over to the _yes._

"Is it Joy?" Fabian asked, saying the name of the girl he killed, getting a guilty feeling inside of him. Again, the lid went to yes.

"Is it Joy, Nina, and Jerome together?" Eddie asked. His face went pale. Another _yes._

"Are you trying to get revenge?" Mick asked. He gulped. The lid slid quickly to yes.

"Are you trying to harm us? All of us?" Piper asked, her voice cracking. It was yes again.

"Why! You've been the ones torturing us! We don't deserve this! And we WILL take you down, I promise that!" Eddie shouted. It all happened so sudden, the candles went out, doors locked, the board flew into the air, hitting Fabian square in this face, his nose was bleeding and his lip was busted.

"That's a damn dangerous board!" Fabian shouted over all the crashing and the commotion. Stuff was flying everywhere, and they couldn't see over the darkness. Suddenly it stopped. The first thing Mick noticed was board. It Fabian blood on it, but the yes and no had been erased and something else had been written in red marker.

**Messing the dead isn't a good thing. Especially when they are angry. **

** -J,J,&N**

* * *

**I feel like this is too short. Sorry it took forever, my computer broke and after I got fixed, I neglected fanfiction and had(and still have to) deal with my emotional issues and school and my other activities. But I'm back!**

**YackAttack- I'm glad you like it, just pm me any suggestions for the story!**

**DaddyDirectioner- Your guesses just might be correct... You'll have to wait and see! **

**Starburstandeverythingsweet- Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3 a note

**Sorry it has been so long! I really have hardly any time! But Christmas break, I'll be writing every day!**

The four friends were silent as they cleaned up the mess made by the board. But they left the message from J,J,&N stay. They couldn't believe it. They were _dead_. But they seemed so _alive._ I mean, it made sense getting texts and notes, but these were coming from nowhere. The make-ship Ouija board was right.

_No_. Eddie thought,_ we're getting played._

There was absolutely no explanation for why this was happening. Either they were alive(and very sneaky and clever if that) or ghosts were actually real. After they cleaned up, they all went to their respective rooms and went to sleep. The others have no idea they did this. They couldn't find out.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie held hands as they walked into the clinic for the appointment. Patricia was due in 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days. Yep, Patricia Williamson was counting down the days.

"Patricia Williamson." She said to the nurse working up front. She read the name tag. _Skailer. _The same name they were going to name Melanie, but spelled differently.

"Head into room 3, sweetie." Skailer said. Eddie didn't let go of her hand once. They were bonded, like superglue. **(A/N: :))**

* * *

"Patricia, she looks lovely. A perfect child. You two should be proud. Did you say you were in college?" the doctor asked.

"We go to the University." Eddie answers, smiling at his fiancée. This made him forget all about last night.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Well guys, that's all I got. I have no inspiration, I only have the ending planned. I'm not sure if I'm going to publish other things, but I need some brain storming or PM me ideas because I'm kind of at a creative slump and need to plan some more. New chapter up hopefully sometime this week, and Christmas break is soon and I hope I use that time to write some more. Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
